Grâce à Ruka
by EmisuMibu
Summary: Suite de "Jalousie" d'Engelly, Ruka vient de rassembler Aidô et Kain. Evidement, elle voit l'amour dans les yeux de Shiki... C'est donc avec plaisir qu'elle décide de rassembler deux autres vampires !


Bonjour à tous, j'ai profité de mes vacances pour vous faire une sorte de suite à « Jalousie » de Engelly. N'ayant pas reçu de réponse à ma demande afin de reprendre l'intrigue, je l'ai remodelée pour faire un joli Shiki X Takuma ! Evidement si l'auteur me demandait de l'enlever je le ferai. Quand bien même bonne lecture à tous en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !

Petits détails :

Je ne possède évidemment pas Vampire Knight et ne fais pas d'argent dessus

Ruka est un peu (beaucoup) OOC et je ne dirais pas que Rima ressemble totalement à celle du manga mais c'est ainsi que je la vois. Shiki aussi est un peu OOC.

Et… Cela se passe à aucun moment du manga mais à la suite de l'histoire originale soit "Jalousie" (un Aidô X Kain) !

 **Grâce à Ruka**

En entendant des bruits à peine étouffés derrière la porte d'Aidô et de Kain, Ruka eut un grand sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup faire plaisir à ses amis et en plus si ça lui permettait de jouer les entremetteuses… D'une pierre deux coups ! Pour son plus grand plaisir.  
Elle se rendit dans sa chambre en souriant avant de pousser un long soupir de satisfaction tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-Tu as réussi ?, demanda sa colocataire d'un ton neutre comme si elle s'en fichait royalement.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste Rima !, s'exclama la jeune femme en se relevant pour regarder son amie. Mais oui j'ai réussi ! C'était pas facile mais ma technique est imparable !

-Ça ne marche pas toujours.

-Riiiimaaa ! Tu pourrais décourager n'importe qui en te comportant ainsi !

-Alors heureusement que tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-Oui ! Au fait, tu as vu comment Shiki regarde Ichijô ?

-Je vois Shiki tous les jours.

-Oui mais quand tu regardes Shiki regarder Ichijô tu ne vois pas ?

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'Ichijô-san soit gay.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?

-Fais comme tu veux.

-Et tu m'aiderais ?

-D'accord. Mais tu me devras vingt paquets de pocky.

-Attends. Combien ?

-Vingt. Pas un de plus et pas un de moins. Dont dix en avance.

Ruka senti très nettement sa mâchoire se décrocher. Vingt paquets ?

-Mais c'est… Vraiment beaucoup. Trop. T'en veut pas moins ?

-Non, Rima eut un micro sourire, je te l'ai dit. Écoute un peu.

-Mais… ! Rima ! S'il-te-plait.

-Non négociable.

-Tout mon argent de poche va y passer ! En plus je ne veux pas en demander à mes parents, se lamenta Ruka en se levant déconfite. Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'aider Rima ?

-Non. J'aime pas faire ça.

-Allez ! Tout ce qu'il faut faire c'est rendre jaloux Shiki pour qu'il avoue ses sentiments à Takuma et que ça se finisse bien.

-Tu veux dire dans un lit ?

-Accessoirement.

-T'es désespérante.

-On ne dirait pas que c'est toi qui m'as fait découvrir les doujinshis les plus hard.

-C'était il y a trois ans. J'ai eu le temps de changer.

-Rimaaa ! Je t'en prie ! Aide-moi !

-On croirait voir Ichijô-san. En pire.

-Arrête d'être aussi cynique !

-Je ne suis pas cynique.

-Peu importe ! Tu ne peux pas aider une amie gratuitement ?

-Qui me dit que tu es une amie ?

-Moi ! Allez !

Rima attendit quelques instants en regardant Ruka suspicieuse, puis, après avoir croqué deux/trois pocky, refusa sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique :

-Ruka… Ecoutes moi bien. Quand je dis NON c'est NON. M'as-tu bien comprise ?

La jeune vampiresse baissa la tête :

-Oui, puis elle se ressaisit, dans ce cas je le ferais sans toi ! Mais crois bien qu'au final Shiki et Ichijô finiront ensemble !

Rima eut un micro sourire en entendant ça. Tant mieux pour Senri. Depuis le temps qu'il lui avait avoué, il était grand temps qu'ils soient ensemble et que ça se finisse en _Happy End_ !

-Fais comme tu veux Ruka-chan !

-Que ?! Tu ne m'interdis pas d'approcher Shiki ?

Rima haussa un sourcil :

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Il est temps qu'ils soient heureux.

-Mais ?! N'es-tu pas amoureuse de Shiki ?

Rima eut un micro sourire avant de répondre :

-Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Bien sûr que non je n'aime pas Senri de cette façon. Il est comme mon petit frère. Et il le sait.

-Très bien ! Donc demain, je vais attaquer l'étape un de mon plan !

Rima eut un petit soupir avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je m'en vais. J'ai une séance de photos dans une demi-heure. Ainsi que Shiki à réveiller. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna vers Ruka et demanda : Tu veux que je demande à Takuma de venir ici ? Si tu commençais avec lui ce serait mieux non ?

-Tu as raison. Je dois d'abord m'assurer des sentiments d'Ichijô sinon cela ne servira à rien. Merci Rima !

-De rien.

Et elle sortit.

Avec un énorme soupir, la jeune femme décida de se mettre à son travail car contrairement à deux cousins, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et surtout aucune excuse comme les deux mannequins pour ne pas rendre un devoir. Heureusement qu'elle était forte en japonais vraiment.

***Une demi-heure plus tard***

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans un devoir de japonais, la jeune femme entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Devinant de qui il s'agissait, elle ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Effectivement, derrière se tenait un certain vice-président blond. Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Euh… Ruka-chan ? Tu voulais me voir ?, demanda ledit vice-président, un sourire plaqué sur le visage comme à son habitude.

-Oui ! Entre donc !

Et tandis que Takuma s'exécutait docilement, notre entremetteuse vérifia qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne trainait dans le couloir puis elle ferma la porte derrière notre « pauvre » Takuma. Celui-ci se trouvait donc au centre de la pièce.

-Bien ! Si tu veux t'asseoir…mmh, j'ai deux chaises là.

-D'accord. De quoi s'agit-il Ruka-chan ?, demanda son interlocuteur un peu déstabilisé (il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à ce que la jeune femme soit aussi directe) tout en s'asseyant tranquillement.

-Bien, la vampiresse s'assit juste devant lui et, le regardant dans les yeux, elle demanda : Ichijô-san. Que ressens-tu pour Shiki-san ?

-Hein ?

Notre Ichijô-san était à présent complétement rouge. Il faut croire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ruka eut un sourire sadique en le voyant.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-P…Pourquoi cette question ?

-Mmh… Je ne sais pas. Pour savoir sans doute… Tu sais que je partage la même chambre que Rima.

-Et ?

Ruka sourit.

-Dis-moi Ichijô-san, tu n'essaierais pas de détourner la conversation par hasard ?

-Que ?! Mais c'est toi…

-Alors tu l'aimes ou pas ?

Dépité, Takuma détourna le regard avant d'avouer : Oui.

Point de Vue : Shiki

Senri soupira pour la quinzième fois en une journée. Il soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Takuma… Il ne lui accordait presque plus de temps. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il l'avait déguisé déjà ? Trois semaines peut-être. Ou qu'ils avaient tenus une conversation plus de trois secondes ? Trois semaines aussi sans doute. Qu'en savait-il ? Ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il était moins bien qu'une fille. Aux yeux de Takuma en tout cas. Et mis à part Rima, Ichijô était la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas à envie de retourner dans ce débat. C'était soulant et perdu d'avance. Autant évité d'avoir une migraine. Mais aussi, pourquoi Ichijô-san passait-il autant de temps avec Ruka. Avant ils se parlaient à peine. Maintenant…

-Tu es jaloux, fit Rima à côté de lui. Maintenant mange ! Sinon tu risques de mourir.

Devant lui, en effet se trouvait des pâtes carbonara avec des boulettes de viande.

-Non.

-Non pour quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas faim et je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Shiki ! Fais au moins un effort pour manger.

-Fiches moi la paix Rima !

-Comme tu voudras mais arrête de soupirer.

-Mmh. Je vais me coucher.

Puis il attrapa son paquet de Pocky et monta dans ses appartements. Appartements qu'il partageait avec Takuma. En entendant des rires dans la chambre de celui-ci, Shiki soupira encore avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur, il sentit nettement tous le chagrin et la douleur éprouvé et accumulé depuis des années de par sa mère d'abord puis du père qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant de finir par la solitude qu'il avait toujours ressenti-excepté quand Takuma était là-rejaillir sous forme de larmes. Les vampires pouvaient pleurer mais c'était en général rare. Contrairement à Rima, Takuma comblait tout le vide en lui. Son sourire, même hypocrite, son bonne humeur, sa joie… Il était le plus humain de tous.

Fin PDV

***Dans la pièce d'à côté***

Dans la chambre de Takuma, Ruka et lui discutaient de tout et de rien quand son ouïe fine de vampire détecta des pleurs ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Aussitôt, Ichijô se redressa : il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la chambre d'à côté. SHIKI !

-Ruka ! Je dois aller voir ce qui se passe ! Tu peux rester si tu veux.

La jeune femme eut un joli sourire :

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais y aller. Et Takuma !

-Oui ?, il leva un sourcil.

-Suis ton instinct.

Et elle passa devant Takuma pour sortir. Celui-ci, reléguant à plus tard l'information que venait de lui donner sa camarade, fonça dans la chambre de Senri n'allumant pas la lumière. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et une forme se découpait dans le lit.

-Ichijô-san ?, fit ladite forme d'une voix un peu aigüe comme un enfant qui a peur ou qui vient de pleurer.

-Shiki ! Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?, demanda le vice-président en s'avançant.

-Non ! Ichijô-san, pars ! Va-t'en !

-Mais…, tenta quand même le jeune homme.

-Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

Il y eu une déflagration et le meuble à côté de notre cher vice-président explosa.

-Que ?! Shiki ça suffit !

En un éclair-pas littéralement-, Takuma fut à côté de lui. Aussitôt il remarqua ses yeux rouges et débordants de larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir, ses poings serrés et son corps agité de soubresauts. Alors que Shiki levait sa main dans le but de le frapper tout en lui disant de s'en aller, Takuma le prit dans ses bras. Cela stoppa net le mannequin et il ne put plus résister. Il continua de pleurer en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule du vice-président. Celui-ci le maintenait contre lui d'une main et de l'autre faisait de lents cercles sur son dos. Au bout d'un moment, Senri fini par se calmer et repousser Takuma :

-Merci Ichijô-san mais c'est bon. Je ne pleurerai plus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux retourner voir Ruka.

Et il essaya de s'extraire des bras de Takuma.

-Non !, s'écria ce dernier. Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas sans que tu m'aies expliqué pourquoi tu pleurais. Je ne veux plus que tu restes tout seul. Surtout si c'est pour pleurer !

-Je suis vraiment obligé…

-Oui !

-Je… J'étais triste. Quand j'étais petit, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à moi et comme tu le sais je n'ai pas eu de père. Même s'il ne me manque pas, cela a fait un vide en moi. Puis, j'ai commencé mon travail de mannequin et alors j'ai rencontré ma cousine Rima. Elle a été la première à remplir un peu le vide en moi. Ensuite, nous avons intégré la Cross Académie et je t'ai rencontré. Tu arrivais un peu mieux que Rima à combler le vide en moi. Avec toi, je ne me suis jamais ennuyé ! Puis, il y a eu Ruka. Et tu m'as délaissé pour cette fille alors…

Il recommença sangloter toujours le nez plongé dans la chemise de Takuma.

-Que ?! Shiki ! Arrête !

D'une main ferme il releva le menton du mannequin tandis que de l'autre il raffermissait sa prise sur le corps si fragile et puissant de son (futur) petit copain. Shiki n'était pas un mannequin pour rien : ses yeux étaient redevenus d'un bleu de glace d'où brillait une lumière qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs et des larmes baignaient ses yeux, son visage était fin presque androgyne et les mèches qui retombaient sur ledit visage étaient purement érotiques. Et cette bouche d'un rouge exquis, des lèvres qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser. Doucement, réduisant l'espace entre leurs deux visages et fermant les yeux, lorsqu'il toucha du bout des lèvres celles de Shiki ce qui ne devait être qu'un baiser papillon devint plus enflammé lorsque Takuma-grisé par le gout délicieux des lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'enhardit à demander l'accès à la bouche de son ami. Celui-ci le lui accorda, se séparant du vice-président afin de prendre une grande inspiration avant d'y retourner pour leur plus grand plaisir.  
Quand Takuma et Senri se séparèrent haletants et rougissants tout d'eux, le mannequin demanda enfin :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?, demanda à son tour Ichijô en s'asseyant tout en gardant son étreinte, ce qui faisait que Shiki était collé à son interlocuteur le nez dans la chemise de Takuma.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu n'étais pas assez bien avec Ruka ?

Il se dégagea doucement afin de regarder son meilleur ami. Celui-ci soupira :

-Shiki… Ruka et moi ne sortons pas ensemble si tu veux savoir.

Aussitôt, ledit Shiki releva la tête pour voir la sincérité même dans les yeux de Takuma. Pour une fois celui-ci paraissait vraiment sérieux. Il ne souriait pas et son visage était grave mais son regard doux et le mannequin faillit se perdre dans les orbes verte émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle voulait m'aider.

Là Shiki ne comprenait plus rien. Il fronça les sourcils.

-T'aider, à quoi ?

-A te montrer combien je t'aime.

Le regard de Takuma se fit encore plus doux et ses joues seules trahissaient sa nervosité et sincérité ainsi que son amour.

-Je vois…

-Shiki ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Alors pourquoi avoir répondu…

Senri s'était jeté sur le vice-président et l'avait embrassé en dominant tout l'échange. S'arrêtant un instant, il avoua :

-Baka, tu sais bien que je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. I love you.

Et il bascula un Takuma interloqué et profondément heureux sur son lit tout en l'embrassant et se mettant sur lui…

***Dans la chambre de Ruka et Rima***

-Et voilà ! J'ai réussi ! I'm the best ! T'en penses quoi Rima ?

Celle-ci la regarda.

-Je sens que ça va me soûler… Comment je fais pour réveiller Shiki afin de l'embarquer au travail s'il a fait l'amour tout la matinée ?

-Mais ! C'est pas important ça !

La pauvre Ruka reçu un regard noir de son amie.

-Et supposons qu'ils soient en train de coucher ensemble quand je viendrais chercher M. le feignant ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé !

La vampiresse fit mine de réfléchir avant de demander :

-Si ça arrive, tu pourras prendre une photo ? (nda : je peux en avoir une aussi ?)

THE END (fin)

Voilà ! Alors à présent, si vous voulez bien au moins me dire ce que vous en pensez… Ce serait bien… (fait une courbette en demandant humblement). Alors, please, Reviewez ! Je sais ce mot n'existe pas… Sur ce, à une prochaine fois !


End file.
